


Playing Havoc

by germuse04



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germuse04/pseuds/germuse04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex抗拒出席学校的洗车募捐活动，尽管那儿有火辣的湿身比基尼女郎。但是Erik不同意他儿子拒绝出席筹款活动的想法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Havoc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing Havoc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244760) by [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/pseuds/keire_ke). 



> This is a Chinese translation of Playing Havoc.,the first part of Erik Lehnsherr‘s Guide to Parenting.Thanks for keire_ke's generous permission for this amazing fic.

“我他妈的地恨透学校了。”Alex嘴里念念有词地踏入他的屋子里，“操，不，忘记它！”他停下来听着电话那头对话的说话，紧接又说：“好吧，叫他去食蕉吧！我才不会去！”又再次停了下来，“我就知道，Raven。看在上帝和他那双狗狗眼的份上，我才不管我都说了什么呢！我不会去的，我不知道，就告诉他我死了。”

他把电话挂掉，随意地将它抛在沙发。墙上赫然地列着Erik关于砸坏手机的条例，倘若不是那堵墙的隔音作用，没准他早就大惊小怪地跑过来，大声吼着：“砸坏了，你自己埋单。我可不管你的死活。”

“发生什么了？”他坐在书椅上，忙于研究周末的报纸，没有听到刚才他的儿子那一惊一乍的通话。Alex知道要是他在出场的话，他的刚才那个通话就该保持高度的机密性。看吧，接下来他要应付将会的是一场严刑逼供。

Alex不耐烦地低吼一声。

“我可不再年轻呢。说，到底是什么事情？”

“他们打算举办洗车募款活动。一场该死的洗车募款活动。”

Erik挑起双眉，非常罕有，说：“我想这对于荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的青少年来说是件好事情。这种事情难道不是通常由拉拉队队长接手的么？”

“一般来说，是的。”

“你是在告诉我你们学校打算组建一支由湿身比基尼女郎上演人车魅惑的戏码吗？如果是这样的话，我想我需要和你们的校长好好谈论这件事了。”

“噢，他们修改了那一部分了。”Alex说，不忿地敲了敲咖啡座又瘫在沙发里。他可是一个正处于青春期的男孩，Erik方才的那段话语早已能够让他想入非非，口水也情不自禁地从嘴边流淌起来。看到此情此景，Erik不禁对他表示同情。他曾和Alex的同学有过几面之缘。“那儿会有小妞，会有比基尼女郎。”

“我不觉得这是个问题。”

“Xavier先生坚持我们全部人都要参与其中！”沉默了一会之后，Alex终于不情愿地道出事情的原委，“每一个在他班上的人都得参与，全班都得出动！”

Erik一向视他这为爱犯蠢的儿子为那种‘安全套是我最好的朋友，现在是，以后也是，阿门’的呆鸡，他手拿报纸，心不在焉地问道：“我明白了，那么那个洗车募捐活动在什么时候？”

Alex目不转睛地盯着电视，敷衍地说：“就在今天，一会就是了。”

墙壁上的墙伶仃地响起几声报时的钟声。Erik在一旁冷眼看着他痛苦地捂住他苍白的脸颊，等待着对方给自己一个最终的解释。

“这是该死的汽车募捐活动。你不能让我去那玩意！”

“不是全班出动么？”

Alex咬牙愤恨不平地嘟囔：“当然，我要去，每个人都要去。”

“那么滚去穿好你的衣服。你得花上一个下午回讨好、委身于那群心怀鬼胎的足球宝贝妈咪呢！”

“老爸！”

Erik合起报纸，咧嘴大笑。“实践见真知。去年你这位失足青年没‘刹住车’，差点直奔到少年管教所的呢！”

“如果少年管教所也有足球宝贝妈咪的话，我可乐意前往。”

“大牢里蹲的全部都是足球宝贝爹地。”Erik翻过报纸的另外一页，浏览着上面的文章。Alex必须去，而他自己还在举棋不定。但是那个可怜的天真讨厌鬼，Xavier先生明显需要他人的帮助。“Alex，我说了去换衣服！”

“老爸，拜托。我会帮你洗车，里里外外洗一遍。我会帮你洗衣服，我会做饭给你！”

“利诱？好吧。那么..”Erik放下报纸，站起来，说：“我想吃通心粉，多辣。还有洗衣服前将白色和其他颜色的衣服分开。”

Alex眼睛明亮起来，张开嘴，但Erik还没有把话说完。

“别担心洗车的问题。我不是听说今天有个洗车募捐活动么？我打算去做点力所能及的善事，捐献我的一份心意。Raven依旧很迷我，是吧？”

Alex的苦瓜脸看起来就像爱德华蒙克（注1）作品那般压抑。Erik非常喜欢那个画家的画作，尤其是能够幸灾乐祸地欣赏那些画作里的苦闷会一次次在他的独子脸上演上时，虽然Alex那双湛蓝的眼睛和那头闪耀的金发会让他更像是圣诞大片《小鬼当家》的男主角。

“现在，你可以选择去洗车募捐会然后自己随机应变，或者留在这儿，乖乖准备我的晚餐。随你决定。”

Alex尖叫着诅咒，用力地敲打着栏杆，不忿地回到房间换上他的泳衣和白色T恤。哦，对的，Erik真是一位不折不扣的好到爆二十四孝的父亲，他如此认为。

“会有一天。”当他们走入Erik一生的挚爱——那辆闪耀的黑色雪弗兰轿车的时候，Alex坚定地立下毒誓，“会有那么一天我会将打断你的双腿，杀了你。然后，偶也，我就会要去蹲号子了，但是，操，这完全不值得我那样做！”

“别做白日梦了，孩子。”Erik告诉他，“你的翅膀还没够硬，拿不到把我干掉的授权。相信我，这点真的算不上什么。”

“我要向社工投诉你。那个简直就是残暴灭绝人性的事情啊。”

“如果你真的认为那个行为足够愚蠢的话，为什么不组织全班进行抗议呢！”

Alex将头埋在胳膊里头，含糊不清地嘟囔着话语。

“我说了我做不到！”

“怎么做不到？你又翘课了？”一万匹草泥马在Erik心里呼啸而过。他为这个家呕心沥血，如果他能感受到自己所做的一切，Alex就应该了解他的付出、感激涕零。如果他真的吃了豹子胆翘课的话，那么他就等着被收拾一顿吧。

“不。我改了，上帝啊，我没翘课。我已经一年没翘课了，我已经洗心革面了！”

“那么？”

Alex叹息，“是Xavier。他太…可恨了啦！你试着盯着他的脸说一句‘不’。这就像踢了一下狗狗，将它拆皮剥骨。”

“你可不许残杀狗狗哦。”

“去你的。只要我乐意，我可以摧残任何东西。”

“你还是对着你自己辣手摧花。不过你真的打算吃掉狗狗的话，我也不打算拦住你。不过发发好心，用英语通知我一声。”

“抬杠帝。”

“谢谢，是抓字眼帝。”

学校若隐若现地出现在他们的视野之中。忙碌的周六学校的交通状况不该如此糟糕。但车辆来得比Erik预想中要多很多。要不就是小镇的大部分人都泪流满面鼻血直流三千尺地前来围观，要不就是他们迷路了。不过他们没有迷路。大门早已挂上各种色彩缤纷的充满湿身比基尼女郎暗示广告牌，Erik将车急转掉头，顺利挤进校园的庭院。

“我的运气不赖嘛。”他对Alex说，目瞪口呆地看着人山人海的场面。“能够亲眼目睹小镇上那么多深柜蕾丝边啊。”让人意外的是大部分兴高采烈的围观者都是足球宝贝妈咪，当然也有一部分荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的大学运动员以及那群Erik首次与他们相见便毫不客气给他们打上“变态”的标签的古板的父亲们。但是人群中其余的都是..

Alex悲哀地嚎叫一声，碎碎念：“操！”

“Alex！”

Erik用手盖住双眼避免紫外线的照射，一辆还沾满水滴的蓝色丰田车在向他们驶来，他克制住自己别去关注，但是全部足球宝贝妈咪视线全部倾注在那辆车上了。

“我告诉过这可不合法。”那名男子。确实是一名男子，Erik留意到这点，一位比他稍微年轻的男子正在毫无顾忌地纵情大笑。如果笑容也有层次分明这回事的话，那道让人心旷神怡的笑容足以融化一道钢铁铸成的心。嘴边的弧度越扬越高，笑容的主人明显意满志得。那人的脑袋一定深知如何欲抗还迎，撩拨人心。噢，他该不会是Alex意欲非礼的对象吧，Erik心里不由得祈祷起来。他身上贴满孩子的条码，怎么做到的？

“你可以坐在这儿，或者好心地为我们买点水。不过我已经自带了几瓶水，就在我车厢里。

“Alex非常擅长洗车。”Erik恶质地咧嘴大笑说，“我们家出了点小状况，所以抱歉迟到了。”

“是的，不好意思啊，Xavier先生。”Alex不耐烦地低下头踢了几脚地上的尘埃，抬头怒目瞪着周围，未料却发现他的老师面带着人畜无害的笑容一直用他那双明亮的眼睛注视自己。

“没什么大碍。”Xavier先生的笑容越发迷人，Erik承认他也不忍心看到这张俊俏的脸被拒绝后的出现的愁云惨淡啊。

“嗨，Lehsherr先生，我也想与你握手，但是——”

Erik看着肥皂泡从他的胳膊滑落。他一个激灵向上望去——泡沫沾满了男子的胸部，清洁剂的芬芳弥漫在空气中，恰如其分的牛仔裤完美地勾勒出他迷人的腰线，除却那份让人人见人爱的温和，眼神洋溢着更多的是神采飞扬的自信。Alex招摇地向他那群好友招手示意，Xavier跟在他的身后，回到他那台停靠在路边井然有序的小轿车。Erik目不转睛地注视着他，咽下一口口水，默念：你好啊，小性感。在我之前的人生里你都跑去哪了啊？

“那么，Lehsherr先生，我可以帮你么？”Xavier笑容明亮地对他说，“女孩们都很乐意为你服务的。”他用一种天真无辜的声调道，这可让人难以招架。Erik很快就辨认出那是一种带有狡猾的谨慎地试探，用在每一位没有携带自己女儿前来的男人身上。“不过我担心花费的时间会有点长，我们都被迫先列张单，人们渴望洗车热情实在太高涨了！”

“我猜也是，”Erik说，Xavier紧咬着他的双唇，侧着头望向观众里的妈妈们，因此Erik能够捕捉到他皮肤上的水滴。

“哦，你也是么？”

“当然。”Erik抬头看着Alex，后者轻松地单手挑起装有两加仑水的水瓶，另外一只手还拿着一排塑胶杯子，嘴里还忙着与一个红发男生交谈。

Xavier凝视着他，蓝色掠过一丝难以解读的情绪，“Charles，”他终于开声 。转身咧嘴大笑，这道明媚的笑容只有Erik一人能欣赏，不得不说这笑容真的足够‘魅惑’。

Erik侧了侧头，伸出他的手，牢牢地将对手的手握住，“Erik，如果你疲于应付不来的话，Charles，大可告诉我，我非常乐意提供志愿服务。

“我大概不会冒昧要求，不过我可以告诉你我不会浪费这个机会。”

如果仅仅这意味着坐着雪佛兰上那被弄湿的椅子回家的话，那么一切牺牲都是值得。Erik对他的牛仔裤并不太着急，因为洗衣机会尽一切所能拯救他的裤子。“我向Alex承诺过，我会不会一直呆在这儿刻意让他出糗的。”

“好吧，那么。”Charles说，而Erik愚蠢粗暴地松开他的双手，“今天我会给你这个机会的。”他的视线，Erik刻意让自己不去时刻注视着他，但当他将衬衫抛在车椅上的时候，他忍不住将视线又一次落在他的身上，“我们有空真的得来下一盘棋。

“你可真神通广大！你怎么知道我会下棋。”

“我是你儿子的老师，Erik，你的事情我基本无所不知道。”

“好吧，你已经让我处于下风了。”

“并不是每个人都会引起我的特别关注。”Charles压低声音道，他们一道走到那台蓝色丰田车旁。Erik拾起一块海绵，桶中的水早已因为暴晒的太阳照耀而发烫，但他依旧心满意足地提起水桶，屈下身，兴高采烈地用海绵上下地擦拭着轿车的挡风玻璃，循规渐进、不慌不忙。在一旁Charles也同样忙于洗车的工作，两人的胳膊早已开始发红。Erik浑身湿透，站在车头毫不费力地够到车窗的另外一侧，Charles却要费力地伸长双手去够另外一侧的车窗。

“别四周望。”他细语，声音之低就如一阵蜜蜂嗡嗡的叫声，让人觉得他是对着车自言自语，Erik接收到对方的微弱声音，回应：“可是Cassidy太太刚才性高潮了。”

Alex 看到Erik脸上的表情，心脏有那么几刻停止跳动。Erik居然不可思议地露出那个可怕的鲨鱼笑容，，活跃地挥动双手，幼稚地将水泼向自己的胸膛和Charles的头部。Charles站直身体，大校起来。尽管Erik被那支迎面而来的水管搞得焦头烂额，他依旧心领神会地和他一起大笑。

**  
那天晚上Erik晚了回家。洗车的人群过多以致他们在太阳下山之前也没有轮到他们的雪佛兰，但让Charles的车脏兮兮地停在一旁也不太礼貌，尽管官方已经宣布洗车募捐活动顺利落下帷幕（筹到超过四千美元，Charles笑着地向他那群筋疲力尽的学生宣布，不过大部分孩子更关注的是能否尽早回家。）

第二天早上Alex主动要求心理治疗。Erik耸肩，告知他最好用电邮方式提醒他这点，因为他忙于赴约前去下象棋。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
注释：1、爱德华·蒙克（Edvard Munch，1863年12月12日 - 1944年1月23日）——挪威表现主义画家和版画复制匠，现代表现主义绘画的先驱，他的绘画带有强烈的主观性和悲伤压抑的情调。


End file.
